


Going Public

by blacktithe



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktithe/pseuds/blacktithe
Summary: Y/N and Chris have been able to keep their relationship under wraps. Now Chris is thinking it may be time to change that.





	Going Public

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Tumblr fo Kari’s Chris Evans Challenge. I had a lot more trouble with this story than I thought I would, and with me being gone so much… I ran out of time to polish it as much as I would like before the due date. I hope you can still enjoy it.
> 
> This story is not beta’d. Please forgive any errors or plot holes.
> 
> I do not know any of the individuals depicted in this story. This is a work of fiction and is written for entertainment purposes only. No disrespect is meant to any of the individuals represented or their loved ones.

A laugh passed my lips when I noticed Chris’ towel laying in the bathroom floor about two feet from the hamper. The man hadn’t even been home twenty-four hours and he was already making a mess.

I finished squeezing the excess water from my hair and put both of our towels in the hamper before walking back into the bedroom to put on my usual lazy day attire of sweatpants and one of Chris’ discarded hoodies before joining him in the living room.

“Hey babe,” he said, instantly wrapping an arm around me and pulling me in for a swift kiss before settling back against the arm.

I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest, and revealed in the feeling of being in his arms. I closed my eyes and let my body relax against his.

Being away from Chris was never something I looked forward to. The distance made keeping a relationship going hard. Doing so without being noticed when you were in the public eye was even more so. We’d been together for a little over a year before he asked me to move in with him. Somehow we’d been able to keep our relationship out of the papers by being very careful about our interactions in public. We never went to events together, and most of our dates had been incredibly low key to keep anyone from noticing us.

I guess that was one good thing about dating someone you’d know for half your life. Dates could be a simple as pizza and a movie at someone’s house. There was no need for grand gestures or places that would impress one another when you’d known each other since grade school.

Chris and I had become fast friends when my father had been assigned to train recruits at the ROTC in Boston. We’d been thick as thieves until my father had been assigned to Fort Hood and my family had been forced to move to Texas. We’d tried to stay in touch over the years with varying degrees of success, but when I’d moved back to Boston a few years ago, we’d reconnected and eventually started dating.

“So,” Chris ran his hand up and down my arm, “what would you think about going to the premiere with me next month?”

My eyes shot open. Carefully pressing against his chest to help myself sit up, I studied Chris’ face for any sign that he was joking. For an actor, Chris had a terrible poker face. He never seemed to be able to keep the corner of his mouth from twitching when he was trying to pull one over on me, but that muscle wasn’t twitching now. His expression was perfectly calm.

“You’re serious?” I asked, barely able to believe it.

Chris nodded. “Yeah.” He shifted into a seated position so that he could look me in the eye. “I know we agreed to keep things private, and I still want to. What we do is our own business.  I just don’t want to have to go to events without you anymore.”

My mouth gaped open, but I quickly slammed it shut. “You want me to go with you? Are you sure?”

Chris gave me a sweetly seductive smile and nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “I want to start taking you to events with me. That doesn’t mean I plan on telling everyone everything. The only questions I will answer about us are ones that we’ve agreed to first.” He shifted a bit closer and took my hands in his. “I just want you by my side when I do this.”

My eyes darted back and forth between his. There was nothing but sincerity in his clear blue gaze. The open honest expression actually threatened to steal my breath away.

“I,” I paused to lick my lips and pull my thoughts together. I didn'’t want Chris to think that I didn’t want to be seen with him. Anybody on the planet would count themselves lucky to be on his arm. I just didn’t know how to tell him I was worried about how I would come across without hurting his feelings. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean, I’m not exactly a fancy clothes and makeup kind of person.”  I gestured to my current attire. “I don’t think I even own a pair of heels.”

An amused half smile formed on Chris’ lips. “I like wet hair and sweatpants. I like sneakers and ponytails. In fact,” he slid a little closer to me. “ I think they’re fucking sexy.” He pressed his lips to mine in a swift but passionate kiss, letting me know exactly what he thought of the way I looked in his cast-off clothing. “So what do you say. Will you go with me?”

Chris ran his thumb back and forth across my check. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, placing a kiss on the inside of his wrist. When I opened my eyes again, I felt at peace with my decision.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
